110715-Strife-and-Seduction
CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is sitting around, on the roof of her hive. She's been up here for a while, moving between some short messages at nerds, and drawing shitty diagrams that she inexorably crumples up. She's drawing the diagrams with an actual quill. Like. it looks like it's from a bird. There's some kind of internal ink thing in it, though. It's sorta neat. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT the roof is flat, with a lip around the edge. So that it's harder to just accidentally tumble off. There's a trapdoor leading down. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC has been very careful to stand around behind Lorrea, as to not disturb her. There's a 100% chance she's bumming around whenever Lorrea stops looking her way. She's tied one of libby's bandages around one eye as an eyepatch, and has acquired one wooden sword to wave around. She's playing pirates. Alone. -- CAT: "Arrrrrr." CAC: "s-sh_t." CAT: "Pllunderrerr. Gambllignant" CAT: "Yourr time drraws nearr" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stands. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT turns. It would be more dramatic if she hadn't given Aaisha her cape. -- CAC: "l-lorrea dawg _'m just play_n don't k_ll me." CAT: "I know." CAT: "Neverr parrt of the pllan anyways." CAC: "_ mean. _____'m here to. steal your booty, caval_er." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC pokes the sword Lorrea-wards! She's probably halfway across the roof, but still. -- CAT: ".... Okay, wow" CAT: "I am THRREATENED. I must DEFEND MSELLF. And my booty." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT appears her saber. It's the only sword she has, okay. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gulps. She gets in the best kind of sword stance. So basically, she just does an impression of what she's seen Lorrea do. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT eyes Carayx. Then glances at her saber. Then at the wooden sword. Then at the pile of papers behind her. Then at Skaia. Then back to Carayx. Her matesprit is now diamonds. Wait, no. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT puts away her saber. And puts up her FISTS. -- CAT: "Don't wanna hurrt you too bad." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, glancing down at her sword, then at Lorrea's fists, then at her own fists. -- CAC: "are we. sw_tch_ng weapons?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, wryly. Competitively. -- CAT: "Yourr choice." CAC: "sh_t. _'ll try _t, _ guess." CAC: "unless you want to try and stab me." CAT: "Wellllll~" CAT: "... Sorrry" CAC: "are you com_ng on to me" CAT: "What?" CAT: "No" CAC: "n-neverm_nd" CAT: "I mean yes but no." CAC: "okay good" CAT: "Do you even know how sworrds worrk" CAT: "You use the pointy end to point and the cutty sides to cut" CAT: "And the holldy end is allso good forr bashies." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is saying all of this very sagely, as though it holds great wisdom. -- CAC: "oh, yeah. that makes sense. what about the flat-y end." CAT: "Smackies." CAC: "what's the st_cky part between the handle and the po_nty b_t for." CAT: "Hollding?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC points at the crossguard! -- CAT: "Oh." CAT: "Avoiding smackies." CAT: "Orr cutties." CAC: "oh okay." CAC: "you're a cutt_e." CAT: "Allso avoiding sllipsies." CAT: "... Wow" CAT: "Okay" CAC: "_ mean, a cut_e." CAT: "That won't hellp you" CAC: "_t's help_ng my heart, man." CAC: "good for the soul." CAT: "... Allrright, fine" CAT: "Fairr." CAT: "Arre you gonna USE it, though?" CAC: "_'m th_nk_ng about _t. but _'ve had a lot of luck lately w_th _nd_rect confrontat_on." CAC: "and you're all the way over there. so _ m_ght just throw some p_ckup l_nes at you and hope for the best." CAT: "No" CAT: "Damn it" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT sighs. -- CAC: "what!" CAT: "Nothing!" CAT: "Just-" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT darts forwards. Takes a swing. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC accidentally parries! -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC and quickly attempts to follow up with a BONK to her head. She uses the momentum off that parry to do so. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT ducks out of the way, mostly. It tinks against one of her horns. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT tries to pry the sword out of Carayx's hands, by grabbing the 'blade'. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC loses her 'blade'! She was too busy worrying about Lorrea getting slivers. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, widely. This is winning, right? -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC attempts to POP Lorrea in the face with a quick jab. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT blocks with her forearms, captchaloguing her loot-sword. -- CAC: "are we. f_st f_ght_ng." CAT: "Arre we?" CAT: "I hadn't noticed" CAT: "LLLet me fix that" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT moves to HUG Carayx. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC WOW. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC her own tricks -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is GRAPPLE'D! -- CAT: "Therre!" CAT: "Fixed." CAT: "Much betterr." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC attempts to REVERSE-HUG Lorrea. Or just, y'know. Hug her aggressively. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is smol. The hug is easily reversed. Frankly, she hardly sees a problem here. -- CAT: "Today Skaia is especiallly prretty." CAT: "Wait. No." CAT: "That's just yourr radiance." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT snickers. -- CAC: "fuck. for a second there, _ got ska_a and your eyes m_xed up." CAT: "Have you checked yourrsellf forr collourr bllindness? I was wonderring why you wearr alll grreys." CAT: "I guess it's so that everryone ellse sees you llike you see you." CAC: "t-that's mean as hell, lorrea." CAT: "... Sorrry" CAT: "I mean most peoplle wearr mostlly grreys so" CAT: "Reallly that coulld applly to anyone" CAC: "you're colorbl_nd!" CAT: "Oh no!" CAC: "_'m def_n_tely not colorbl_nd. well. maybe a l_ttle b_t. the only color _'m see_ng _s red." CAT: "Fllushed, perrsonallly" CAC: "t-that's my l_ne." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, widely. -- CAT: "Welll I'm supposed to be a thief, right?" CAC: "you're steal_ng more than just my l_nes!" CAT: "Oh no." CAT: "What ellse coulld I have stollen" CAC: "my fuck_ng sword." CAT: "Corrrect!" CAT: "Welll obserrved, Carra." CAT: "I'm prroud of you." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans in for a SMOOCH, now that she's got her off guard. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT there is a KISS. This is happening. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC mwah mwah mwah, the gentlest wrestling smooches. Who knew WWE had romantic subplots like this. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT did, probably. if anyone would have known that. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pulls back. a bit. -- CAT: "You know." CAT: "Soon enough" CAT: "You're prrobablly gonna be dealling with Nyarrlla and Serrios." CAT: "If things go accorrding to pllan, I mean" CAT: "... And I'lll be dealling with a bunch of humans." CAT: "I changed my mind about thinking about the futurre." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT tightens the hug; but only slightly. She remains smol and not incredibly muscular. -- CAC: "rather focus on the present?" CAT: "Yes." CAC: "same." CAT: "This is much betterr, anyways." CAT: "At lleast I got a pllanet that isn't superr annoying." CAT: "It's nice." CAT: "Betterr with you herre." CAC: "you're amaz_ng and all, but honestly. _ don't even th_nk my planet would be great even /w_th/ you there. sh_t's awful." CAC: "you'd lose your m_nd." CAT: "Wait, did I find it?" CAT: "I thought you had it, you're on it so much." CAC: "fuuuuck that was smooth." CAT: "Worrn down to a smooth surrface frrom the frriction." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, widely. -- CAC: "_'m as smooth as sand paper and you're bust_ng out these l_nes l_ke you've been prepp_ng them from day one." CAT: "What if I said that I have" CAC: "_'d bel_eve you." CAT: "Welll I sorrt of have" CAC: "no joke _ bet you've been wr_t_ng we_rd fr_endf_ct_ons about us for swee-- oh." CAT: "W- what." CAT: "No." CAT: "I don't wrrite fanfiction" CAC: "oh. you don't?" CAT: "... It's. Historricall fantasy." CAC: "so what k_nd of h_story were you _mag_n_ng for us?" CAT: "Uh" CAT: "I mean we werren't therre if it was historry we're not even llike eight" CAT: "Like I don't know how olld you think we arre but we're not that olld" CAC: "yeah _ know that! were you wr_t_ng. hot ancestor fanf_ct_on."| CAT: "No???" CAC: "were /we/ _n _t??" CAT: "NO???" CAC: "were.. were ancestors vaguely s_m_lar to us _n _t." CAT: "... No?" CAT: "I mean." CAT: "Harrdlly?" CAT: "The Cavallierr existed." CAT: "Does she count?" CAT: "Since I just stolle herr name." CAC: "well, sorta." CAC: "so you wrote romant_c h_stor_cal fantasy about the caval_er." CAT: "... It wasn't romantic most of the time" CAC: "was there l_ke. an analogue to some of us/" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC ?* -- CAT: "Uhh." CAT: "Not. Reallly?" CAC: "lorrea." CAT: "... Okay." CAT: "Maybe a llittlle." CAC: "how much of a l_ttle." CAT: "... What do you mean" CAC: "_ mean. er. to what. extent?" CAT: "... Uh." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT tries to distract from that line of questioning with a SMOOCH. These are not the answers you are looking for. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC COUNTERSMOOCH. Before she CONTINUES the line of questioning. -- CAT: "... Nothing," CAC: "that's not an answer!" CAT: "Yes it is!" CAC: "what's my ancestor name, lorrea." CAT: "... Therre wasn't reallly. One, exactlly." CAT: "Like uh" CAT: "I mean" CAT: "Therre werren't reallly names exactlly most of the time because" CAT: "Uh" CAT: "I don't know they're harrd to think of" CAT: "And" CAT: "Sometimes it's llike" CAT: "They're entirrelly unnecessarry." CAT: "I don't know" CAT: "Um," CAC: "uh huh." CAT: "... Yes" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT fidgets, in the hug. -- CAC: "lorrea, c'mon. tell me." CAT: "... I'm being honest" CAT: "Coming up forr a name forr someone as fantastic as you is difficullt." CAC: "w-- what??" CAC: "aw man lorrea were you really, wr_t_ng stuff l_ke th_s." CAT: "... No???" CAC: "can.. can _ read _t." CAT: "... Uh," CAT: "S. Surre?" CAT: "I mean. Um." CAT: "Arre you surre that you want to." CAT: "Not that they exist I mean I'm not saying that" CAT: "But IF THEY DID." CAC: "yeah, of course." CAT: "I coulld. LLoan you one of the. Books" CAT: "None of them arre." CAT: "Finished." CAT: "... Besides one but I can't llet you have that one." CAC: "why not?" CAT: "Because it has a reputation now." CAC: "oh?" CAT: "... Forr being reall" CAT: "Whoops" CAC: "_-_n what way." CAT: "... I mean Nyarrlla, Serrios, Anterra, and Helliux alll bellieve what happened in it to be actuall trrolll historry." CAT: "Orr. Seemed to think that." CAC: "ooooooh..." CAC: "_s th_s the th_ng about the fash_onable empress." CAT: "... No" CAC: "alr_ght. fa_r." CAC: "so. can _ see these hot, potent_al romances." CAT: "... They're not even romances!" CAT: "They're. Historricall fantasy." CAT: "... With bits of romance mixed in." CAC: "so they're hardcore h_stor_cal smut, _s what you're say_ng." CAT: "Tastefullly." CAT: "No" CAC: "tasteful h_stor_cal romance." CAT: "That's not smut!" CAT: "I don't wrrite smut!" CAC: "dude." CAT: "I don't!" CAT: "I think I woulld know if I did." CAT: "... Prrobablly." CAC: "can _. proofread." CAT: "... Prroofrread what." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S computer dings. She looks over. -- CAT: "Can I check that" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC releases her! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT scurries over. Then groans. -- CAT: "Of courrse it's herr." CAC: "who?" CAT: "Ramirra." CAC: "_ a_n't about that l_fe." CAT: "Not a poorr choice" CAT: "Of courrse it's about Erribus." CAC: "greaaaat.." CAC: "wa_t what'd er_bus do?" CAT: "... Did you not hearr" CAT: "He got both of his arrms ripped off." CAT: "Just" CAT: "Forr going and pissing off Scarrllet." CAC: "_. d_dn't hear that." CAT: "Y. yeah." CAT: "... She wants me to go to herr pllanet." CAC: "dude no stay here." CAT: "To stab me." CAT: "I'lll have to declline." CAC: "she's.. k_nd of dumb." CAC: "tell her you're busy gett_ng stabbed!" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC winks! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT also winks. -- CAT: "Uuugh" CAC: "n-not go_ng well?" CAT: "She's pllaying the boss stuff." CAT: "Acting alll LLEADERRY." CAC: "another _d_ot. at least she's all talk and no real game." CAT: "That sounds about right." CAT: "She's acting alll surrprrised, now." CAT: "... I'm trrying to harrass herr, now." CAT: "She's not taking the bait." CAC: "she's k_nda dumb." CAT: "Yeah." CAC: "maybe she's a l_ttle b_t stup_d and she th_nks you're be_ng super ser_ous." CAT: "Maybe!" CAT: "Libby mentioned herr being bllack forr me?" CAT: "I mean. Good lluck to herr?" CAC: "_ th_nk you can do better, man." CAT: "Frranklly? I agrree." CAT: "... And Aaisha used an awfull llot of smilley faces at me beforre." CAT: "Like, a llot." CAC: "a what?" CAT: "What?" CAC: "a lot of sm_leys?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "I think maybe Serrios might llose his moirraill." CAC: "oh no." CAC: "not h_s mo_ra_l." CAT: "Yes" CAT: "Which is Aaisha" CAT: "Do you see the llink" CAC: "yeah _ d_dn't need a d_agram for _t." CAT: "Arre you surre I coulld wrrite it up forr you" CAT: "That woulld be" CAT: "Interresting" CAT: "Me and you and you and herr and herr and me" CAC: "no _ th_nk _ get all of our quadrant pos_t_ons." CAC: "_'ve spent enough t_me around you that th_s k_nda sh_t comes naturally to me." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances at her computer again. -- CAT: "Oh" CAT: "This guy." CAT: "The llast human to get into the game" CAT: "Why is he tallking to me?" CAC: "eh? oh, sweet." CAT: "Does he underrstand that I'm in charrge" CAT: "Maybe. Maybe he does." CAT: "Good." CAC: "you're _n charge?" CAT: "I mean yes?" CAT: "Basicallly" CAT: "I'm actuallly getting peoplle to do things." CAC: "you make a pretty persuas_ve argument. you've got my vote." CAT: "Oh good" CAT: "I'm gllad" CAT: "Now I don't have to seduce you" CAC: "w--w a_t, what. no neverm_nd you don't have my vote at all." CAT: "Carra" CAT: "Damn it" CAC: "you don't have _t _n you." CAT: "I coulld" CAC: "nooooope." CAT: "Arre you so surre about that???" CAC: "really conf_dent!" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT turns away from her husktop, standing up. She sets her hands on her hips. Glowers at Carayx. -- CAT: "How confident!" CAC: "100% conf_dent. no, wa_t. more than that. you th_nk _ know how percentages work? that was your second m_stake." CAC: "your f_rst m_stake was assum_ng you had my vote." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, and saunters over. -- CAC: "lorrea. bro. your computer, bro." CAT: "It'lll be fine" CAC: "nah dude _t'll shr_vel up and d_e w_thout you." CAT: "I think you need a bit morre attention than it does, orr the same may happen." CAC: "n-nah dude you don't need to g_ve me any attent_on." CAT: "Arre you suuuuurre~" CAC: "_. uh." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT winks. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC fluSTERS. Her face is a shade of crimson that not even crayola could identify. -- CAC: "lorrea c'mon let's be reasonable." CAC: "_t was a joke." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slinks forwards. She drapes her arms over Cara's shoulders. Probably. Unless Cara is going to resist that. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC ROLLS A WILL SAVE. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT will save failed. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC can do nothing but fumble about as a blushy mess, stammering. She's red down to her neck. -- CAC: "l-lorrea, dude. your arms." CAC: "th_s _sn't a hug." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT leeeeeans up. -- CAT: "(ᵉʸ ᶫᶫᶦᶫᶫ ᵐᵒᵐᵐᵃ ᶫᶫᵉᵐᵐᵉ ʷʰᶦˢᵖᵃ ᶦᶰ ʸᵒ ᵉᵃʳʳ)" CAC: "ˢʷᵉᵉᵗ ᵈᵉᵃᵗʰ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ᵈᵒʷᶰ ᶰᵒʷ⋅" CAT: "ᶦˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵃ ˢᵘʳʳʳᵉᶰᵈᵉʳʳ" CAC: "NO." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, brushing her cheek against Cara's. To stare right into her face. She's on her tip-toes, but that isn't immediately obvious. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC shrinks to compensate for it. She struggles hardcore, reflexively draping her arms around Lorrea's waist. -- CAT: "I think I won..." CAC: "please god no." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT lightly plants a kiss on Cara's lips. Muah. Victory is hers. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC MELTS. She returns the kiss as gently as she can, shaking. A-Adrenaline can't win. -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx